


The Friend I Need

by keeplovinanyway



Category: Online Creators/YouTube, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, and most importantly loads of, don't worry no romantic feelings at all, enjoy!!, there's a lil, this is a friendship story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeplovinanyway/pseuds/keeplovinanyway
Summary: Korey's got something on his mind, and he doesn't know how to tell Tyler.





	

The cars on the screen squeak as they race them across the obstacle course, music and screams of the portrayed audience layering the room as well. Korey’s trying to cut a curve and his car falls over, allowing Tyler to overtake after he’d been just behind him since the start. Korey groans, eyes fixed at the screen but still sensing the determination in his friend as he realizes he could actually win this one, again. Several turns later and Tyler shouts in triumph, crossing the finish line in third with Korey being ages behind. Frustrated he tosses the controller on the floor and throws his arm across his face.

Tyler cackles, head thrown back, then shoving Korey with his shoulder.

“What’s up with you today? Are you letting me win?!”

Korey huffs indignantly; well, no, obviously he wouldn’t ever do that. He thinks that maybe, maybe he should say it now. But today’s been so stressful and they were just planning to hang out and-

“Are you okay?” Tyler’s voice is playful but it edges on serious, sincere enough to make Korey swallow down a bratty reply he’d usually say.

He is okay, but, he’s just thinking a lot and he doesn’t know how to tell him.

The seconds stretch a little too long and Korey still hasn’t said anything. Fuck it, he thinks, now he might just as well do it. He glances over but doesn’t dare to meet Tyler’s eyes. He still catches the worry on his face as he realizes there is indeed something that’s bothering him.

“What’s wrong?”

Korey looks down at his hands. He might have practiced in his head already but saying it out loud is a million times more scary. Like a different kind of coming out  almost . 

“I’ve … like, you know how I just …” Fuck, this is hard. He can feel Tyler’s eyes on him and he feels bad because he probably thinks it’s something even worse, like that he’s got cancer or whatever. The thought somehow makes it easier for him to start again. “I miss San Francisco.”

He dares a glance over at Tyler again. He doesn’t understand yet. 

Korey really doesn’t want to do this.

He takes a deep breath. There is no other choice, he knows, he’s tried. So long. He has tried so fucking long.

“I think I want to-” His throat closes up, fuck, this shouldn’t be this hard. 

“You want to move back.” Tyler doesn’t ask that. Korey wishes he could figure out the emotions in his voice.

He scrambles to explain. “I don’t know, I- I just miss it so much.” He finally dares to face Tyler, moves a little on the couch, turning his body towards him.  Tyler’s eyes are searching his, with that gaze that he has where Korey feels like all of Tyler’s focus is on him and he opens up all his mind just to understand him.  Korey feels vulnerable in it but at the same time more safe than with anyone else. It makes the words flow easier.

“L.A. isn’t bad and I know I have made friends here too, like, my running group … but I feel-” lonely, he thinks, he feels lonely. “My flat is so big and the break-up hasn’t helped and I haven’t ever felt as at home here as I did back there.”

Tyler is silent, like he doesn’t know what to say, so Korey just continues.

“I don’t know how it could work though. We work together, I know I can’t just go. And-” I’d miss you, he thinks. “I have thought about it so much. I really noticed a couple of weeks ago, but I feel like it’s always been there in a way. I just didn’t really see what it was before. And I know it would be so hard. I don’t know if I could, really. But I just feel- I haven’t been-” He swallows it, can’t say that he hasn’t felt truly happy for a longer period of time in so many months that it’s maybe already years.

“You should move.” Tyler sounds serious, and he looks it, too. Korey can’t read what he thinks. 

He wants it, he wants it so much. “But I don’t want to leave you.” He knows his voice carries the fear and the hope and the pain that are all spreading so hot in his chest. It crawls up his throat and prickles up behind his eyes, he is not crying, this is ridiculous, of course he’s not crying.

Tyler’s hand is warm on his knee. He looks down at it, those short stubby fingers, he knows them like his own. Tyler’s grip is firm. 

“I want you to be happy, Korey. If you need to go back, you’ll go back. We’ll figure out everything else.” 

This is why he needs him. This is why Korey needs Tyler, because he doesn’t always do enough of what he needs for himself, and Tyler always does. 

It is a lot and Korey whimpers out a shaky breath and he isn’t even embarrassed anymore, and Tyler’s eyes might be misty too but his face is nothing but understanding as he pulls him in a hug.

He is still scared of what will happen and how they’ll handle it all and if they will be okay, but his chest feels light with the knowledge that he will get to go back. He thinks a thank you so heavy in his mind that Tyler just must feel it.

On the TV the audience is cheering.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little something that I very spontaneously wrote at how Korey's moving to SF and Tyler seems to stay in LA. there's not enough friendship fics out there I think :) my heart needed this.


End file.
